


What Makes Him Amazing

by IcePrincesChan



Series: [OP] {One-Shots} [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fem!Usopp, I just love this couple, Just A Little Piece That Has Been Playing In My Mind For Some Time, Luffy Is Amazing, Luffy's A Good Captain Despite His Shortcomings, Mentions Of A Painful Past, Pre-Timeskip, Teen Crush, Usopp Perspective, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Usopp believes with all her heart that Luffy is gonna be Pirate King. After all, amazing people are meant for greatness, and the most amazing of all must become a king...





	What Makes Him Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this. It can be read as a second half of my other one-shot "What Makes Her Beautiful" or it can be read as a standalone.  
> Enjoy!

Usopp believes with all her heart that Luffy is gonna be Pirate King. After all, amazing people are meant for greatness, and the most amazing of all must become a king...  
  
  
The first time Usopp has seen him, he seemed nothing more than a lanky kid (never mind that the two of them are the same age !) with the biggest (clumsiest) grin she has ever seen.  
  
But, there was always something free and big (bigger than the sea and the sky and the entire world) in that grin.  
Maybe it's the way it stretches endlessly (and it has nothing to do with his devil fruit ability) or maybe it's something more intricate than that. Either way, Usopp is yet to find out.  
  
All in all, the first meeting wasn't That bad-at the very least, Luffy made one hell of an impression on her with just one sentence (never mind that he borrowed it from another pirate).  
Since that day, something in Usopp's mind has become clear- this man is gonna go far.  
Talking about her father (whom she respects and looks up to greatly) was the cherry on top of the cake. It made her happy that her father is out there pursuing his dreams and sailing with Red-Haired Shanks of all people! When Luffy said that her father talked a lot about her, it made her giddy to hear more about it.  
Unfortunately, that was all Luffy could give her since her father left Fuschia village with his crew a long time ago and never came back.  
But, Luffy assured her that he will eventually meet up with the Red-Haired Pirates and that he is sure her father will be there too since he is an exceptional sharpshooter and one of Shanks's closer friends.  
  
All those reassuances got Luffy closer to her heart. It has been a long time since someone assured her of anything.  
For the past eleven years, she tried to survive and she did. It cost her a lot, both mentally and physically- and even though some wounds will scar and never fade (a reminder of darker darker times in her childhood) she is quite happy with where she is now and grateful that, months ago, she accepted Luffy's offer to join his crew. She never doubted his capability as a captain (But, his sanity is an entirely different matter...)  
  
  
Honestly, Monkey D. Luffy is a unique creature (But after meeting his grandfather, she thinks she should change that). He could go from happy to grumpy and from dead-tired to hyperactive in a split second, not to mention his whimsical nature- his invitations to join the crew is enough evidence of that (from a man in a chest to a tree and the list goes on and on).  
  
  
Another thing about Luffy is that he eats like a starving man even though he is served five meals a day and each meal is the equivalent of that of eight people (all in all, a crew like theirs, having nine members, is served sixteen portions per meal instead of the more logical -and humanly natural- nine).  
  
  
Also, Luffy lacks intelligence and whenever he *tries* to think hard(er than usual) he ends up having a headache. He can't even do simple maths even if his life depended on it and yet he can calculate the number of meals he has skipped quicker than you could ever imagine (unfortunately, this sudden spark of intellegence seemed reserved only for food)  
  
  
But, Luffy is extremely talented when it comes to fighting. He can find the best way to counter other opponents' attacks even if they seem invincible and can exploit his ennemies weaknesses in ways that only a genius can do.  
  
Also, he is brave and even fearless- he never hesitates to help his friends (going as far as fighting strong pirate crews and fishmen or going head to head with Shichibukai, Marine's prominent figures, tyrants, kings, Yonkos or even the world government itself) and he has this terrifying ability to turn strangers or even past ennemies into allies. No matter how much one resists, it's impossible to turn Luffy's charm down completely- even those who do not take his side as allies still hold so much respect for him...  
So, it did not come as a surprise that she fell for it too...  
  
  
Somewhere between East Blue and Grand-Line, Usopp fell in love with Luffy...  
  
Maybe it was the moment he told her that he respected her braveness in her hometown or maybe it was the first time Luffy held her in his arms as she cried in her sleep (remembering THAT monster...), maybe it was the first time Luffy praised her aim or her paintings or her inventions or the first time they played tag and goofed off on Merry, maybe it's the first time he confessed that he wanted to meet her since he was just seven or the first time he told her that he knew all along that she was a girl and that he simply referred to her as a boy because she introduced herself as such and he respected her decision and didn't care either way ("Usopp is pretty either way!" he said)....  
  
  
She doesn't know when she fell in love with him exactly, but when she figured it out? That, she knows... It was in Water 7; the pain she felt back them was unmeasurable. But, as time passed she knew that something about her feelings ran deeper than friendship; and it all came clear when Luffy was about to give up against Lucci... The fear and devotion she felt back then for that man was unconditional and so very raw that it startled her for a second. That time, she joined the crew for the second time and swore that she will never leave Luffy's side again...  
  
  
All in all, in the months she spent with him, she learned a lot about herself and about him too, about the Luffy behind the cheerful, happy-go-lucky façade he sports most days...  
  
She learnt more about the man who will, one day, become Pirate King...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who are waiting for "Across The Folds Of Time" next chapter. It was meant to come out last Saturday. But, it has been a tiring week (final exams and all). So, the update will be next Tuesday.  
> See yah !


End file.
